


The One

by Annber03



Category: Wings (TV 1990)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, spoilers within, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annber03/pseuds/Annber03
Summary: Helen’s looking forward to signing the papers, and Antonio can finally breathe easy. But first, there’s still a few things left for them to talk about. Tag to episode 3x13 (“Divorce, American Style”).
Relationships: Helen Chappel & Antonio Scarpacci, Hints of Helen/Joe, Past Antonio Scarpacci/Helen Chappel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #22 / February 2021





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> The February prompt I chose was “Valentine’s”. This story includes references to the events of “Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places”, as well as the events at the start of season three.

This was perhaps the quietest cab ride Antonio had ever given anyone.

The silence wasn’t an uncomfortable one, though, no, not at all. Quite electric, actually. There was a bottle of champagne in the backseat, and a celebratory party awaiting him and his passenger back home.

He snuck a quick glance at said passenger. _Helen_. His soon-to-be ex-wife. An odd choice of person to celebrate with, perhaps, but it was because of her that he was going to be able to remain in the country. Well, her and a Congressional law, but still…

He still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the idea. He would soon have a green card! He wouldn’t be forced to go back home. Oh, he loved Italy, really, he did, and he missed his family and friends back home. But he’d just started to make a good life here, and had forged friendships with the gang at Sandpiper. Knowing he didn’t have to give any of that up, well, it was a relief, to say the very least.

And then there was Helen. She was so sweet, never without a kind word to him, and he found her southern accent charming. A striking contrast to his Italian one, which he liked. She was a short little burst of energy. Their marriage, such as it was, may have only lasted a week, but it was perhaps the most memorable week of his entire life.

How did that saying go, though? “All good things must come to an end”? Antonio grimaced. _Story of my life._ For Helen’s sake, he was happy for her, really, he was. She deserved to be married to the man of her dreams, and now she’d soon be free to get that chance.

But he would’ve been lying if he hadn’t admitted that deep down, he was a little sad about their upcoming divorce. She’d let him down gently, as was her way, but there was still a very slight, very dull ache lingering in his chest.

He stopped for a red light then, and took the opportunity to properly take her in. She was currently gazing out the windshield, her face bathed in the glow of the corner streetlamp. Her blonde hair looked even more striking in the light, he noticed.

He snapped his focus back to the road, moving forward again as the light turned green. _Stop it, Antonio._ _She’s just a friend._ And not even a very close one at that. Oh, they were good friends, yes, but they hadn’t exactly known each other all that long.

 _And yet,_ he realized, _look at all she’s done for me._ Truth be told, as exciting as this week had been, he couldn’t help wondering why she’d agreed to all of this in the first place. He tapped the steering wheel as he mulled over that question. “Say, Helen?”

“Yeah?” She sounded slightly distracted, as though he’d pulled her away from whatever thoughts were bouncing around her head.

He tried to sound casual as he continued. “I was just, ah, wondering...what exactly made you decide to marry me to begin with? I mean,” He let out a quiet laugh. “after all, we don’t really _know_ each other all that well...”

No response. “Helen?” he asked again.

“Valentine’s Day.” She sounded almost...shy as she said it.

Okay, now he was even _more_ confused. “I’m sorry?”

Helen turned to fully face him now. “Valentine’s Day. Last year?” At his puzzled reaction, she explained further. “Don’t you remember? I’d planned a date for me and Joe at Pontrelli’s? The place where you worked as a waiter?“

Antonio nodded slowly as realization finally dawned. “ _Of course_. Yes. I seem to recall that there was some kind of mix up with you two…?” He gestured, uncertain, as though by doing so the details would appear out of thin air.

“Right!” Helen said, relieved he understood. “And because of all the confusion, Joe didn’t show up. At least, not right away. So I was sitting at our table. All alone.” She slumped in her seat as she recalled the memory. “And you kept coming over to check on me, and tried to find ways to cheer me up.” She gave him a small smile. “So when that immigration agent came to visit you, and when I saw how scared you were, well, I guess I just wanted to return the favor. I couldn’t bear the thought of _you_ having to go through all of that alone.”

The dull ache in Antonio’s chest had disappeared completely now. Helen’s words were like a warm, soothing balm. Just the thought that she remembered that night, that she cared enough to spare him his own misery…there didn’t seem to be enough words to express his gratitude.

Fortunately, Helen was happy to keep talking. “You know, I also remember that I was a little snippy with you that night at Pontrelli’s. I never apologized for that.”

Antonio was already waving a hand as she finished speaking. “No need to apologize,” he insisted. “You were upset, I understand.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Helen straightened, patting him on the shoulder. “Truth is, you _did_ make me feel a little less lonely that evening, and I really appreciated that. So thank you.”

She really had quite the knack for bringing out his more bashful side, he’d noticed. He shrugged nonchalantly. “It was nothing. I just couldn’t bear to see such a beautiful woman looking so sad.” He flashed her a smile then, feeling bold. He could certainly feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and judging from Helen’s expression, she seemed to feel the same. Times like this he was rather grateful it was so dark, both inside _and_ outside.

“Well. That’s very sweet of you to say, Antonio.” Her voice was gentle now, clearly touched by his words.

Another brief silence followed, and Antonio’s thoughts began drifting to another topic. He was a little more hesitant to discuss this one, though. They were getting on so well. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about anything that would upset that, or her.

Still, her mention of the man’s name had him curious to know more about their history. Plus, given the circumstances, it seemed important to get a few answers.

He took a chance. “It’s Joe, isn’t it?”

“What?” Judging from how startled she sounded, she clearly wasn’t expecting _that_ particular question.

Antonio pressed on, though. “He’s the one, isn’t he? The guy you want to marry someday.”

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, before her expression turned wistful. “Honestly? Yeah.” She shifted slightly, staring down at her lap. “I’ve had a crush on him since we were kids,” she admitted.

Antonio sighed. “Ah, childhood sweethearts. So romantic.” She really was a woman after his own heart, he realized.

“Eh, not really. I liked him, but nothing ever came of it,” she explained. “But every time I would imagine my wedding day, he was always there. Standing at the altar,” Her voice grew quiet as she spoke. “And now we’re no longer together.” She folded her arms, letting out a huff. Her accent seemed to get thicker the more she ranted, too. “Hell, after all we’ve been through lately, with me destroying his office and the lawsuit and everything, I’m amazed we’re still even friends.”

Honestly, Antonio was a little surprised about that, too. The end of Helen and Joe’s relationship had coincided with the start of his time spent hanging out with the gang at the airport. He’d been witness to everything they’d gone through in the aftermath, and had even tried to offer his own advice, which hadn’t exactly helped. So he simply chose to stay out of the whole mess.

 _Still…_ “But you _are_ friends, though, so that’s a good thing, is it not?” he said.

“Of course it is. But I still can’t help feeling like I’ve blown my chance with him.” She ran a finger along the door handle. “Maybe that’s also part of the reason I agreed to help you out. At least if I married you, I would be with someone. I mean, if Joe’s _not_ the one for me, then who is?”

They’d pulled into Helen’s driveway by this point, but neither made a move to get out of the cab. Antonio sat, thoughtful for a moment, before responding. “Helen, didn’t you tell me earlier that someday there would be a woman out there who was perfect for me?” He waited until she nodded. “And you believe that, yes?”

“Of course I do.” She seemed almost offended that he’d even asked such a thing.

“Well, doesn’t that also apply to you? Look,” He shifted in his seat towards her, resting a hand on the steering wheel. “I can’t say for certain whether or not Joe is the one for you, because I do not know that answer. But I do know there is _a_ man out there for you.” He fixed his eyes directly on hers. “And whoever he is, he would be a very, _very_ lucky man.”

Helen stared at him, and Antonio feared he’d gone a little too far with his words. But then a big grin broke out across her face. “How is it you always know just the right thing to say?”

Antonio shrugged, matching her smile with his own. “It’s a gift.” She laughed in response, and he could feel the tension slowly begin to ease once more. “Well,” he said then, reaching back to grab the champagne. “what do you say we head inside and have that celebratory drink?”

“Sounds good to me,” Helen said eagerly, unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Great!” Antonio was about to open the door before he felt her hand on his arm and heard her say his name. He turned back. “Yes?”

“Everything I told you...about Joe? Can we just keep that between us?” She gestured between them.

Antonio nodded firmly, holding up his hands as though to reassure her. “Say no more, Helen. I will not speak a word of this to him, or to anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

Helen breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I even told you all of that. Must be something about being in a cab that just makes you want to spill your guts. Kinda like a bartender that way.”

Now Antonio laughed. “You would not _believe_ the stories people have shared with me. I’ve heard some real doozies. Seen a few things, too.” His eyes took on a haunted look then, and he shuddered as some very unsettling visions and memories popped into his mind.

Helen made a face. “I’m not even gonna ask.” With that, she exited the cab, Antonio following close behind.

* * *

“Want another glass?” Antonio held out the bottle towards Helen.

She groaned, rubbing her stomach. “Ooh, I think I’d better not. Honestly, I shouldn’t have had that second glass.” She carefully sat up, grabbing the arm of the couch for support. “Besides, it’s getting late and we have to meet with the lawyer tomorrow afternoon. We should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Antonio agreed. He watched as Helen slowly began pushing herself towards the edge of the couch. “Let me help you upstairs...” he began, reaching towards her.

She pushed his hand away. “Nah, I’m okay. Just a little lightheaded.” She stilled then, looking around. “You got a blanket and pillow down here for you tonight”

“Yes,” Antonio said as he gestured towards his suitcase. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay, good.” She grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m really happy everything worked out for you, Antonio. I’m glad you get to stay here.”

“As am I!” He placed his hand to his chest. “And I meant what I said before, Helen – I will _never_ forget all you did for me.”

“Well, me and Congress,” Helen said modestly.

“But you were the first to help,” Antonio insisted. “That means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“Just repaying a friend.” Helen smiled, patting his knee. “Okay. Well, I’m off to bed.” She stood and stretched briefly, before turning towards the stairs. “Good night, Antonio. Sweet dreams.”

“You, too. Night, Helen,” Antonio said as he pulled out his blanket and pillow. He made himself comfortable, and turned out the light. He didn’t fall asleep right away, though. Instead, he lie awake for a little while longer, letting his thoughts wander.

Okay, so he wasn’t meant to be with Helen romantically. But he was always the sort to believe there was a reason for everything. Clearly there was a reason he was meant to stay here. There was a reason he met Helen, and the others at Sandpiper. After all, if people were fated to be together romantically, surely the same could be said for friends?

 _Maybe that’_ _s_ _the reason Helen and Joe were still friends, come to think of it. Maybe_ _fate_ _ha_ _s_ _plans for them, too._ He smiled at the thought as he closed his eyes.

For Helen’s sake, he hoped that would be the case.


End file.
